embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Former Governor Olaf of Vanaheim
Former Governor Olaf of Vanaheim Age: 561 rejuve to 40 Martial: 16+3=19 (+13 martial bonus)- Governor Olaf is a decent naval tactician, though the years since he has commanded a fleet have dulled his skills significantly. Intrigue: 17+8=25- Governor Olaf is a skilled politician, which on Vanaheim requires being, or at least employing a good spymaster. Administration: 8+4=12- Governor Olaf is a mediocre administrator at best and tries to leave such details to his advisers while he focuses on politics. Learning: 10- Governor Olaf has the basic education that all Imperial Nobles were expected to have and no more. Piety: 16- Governor Olaf has a strong faith in the Emperor whih has served him well in these trying times. Diplomacy: 17+14=31''- Governor Olaf is a master of diplomacy in all of its forms, and has held his position for a dozen times longer then expected due to this.'' Combat: 14+3=17 (+80 combat bonus)- Governor Olaf is a mediocre fighter, able to match one of his worlds PDF troopers at best. Blood of the Vanir (+1M, +1D, +1C) – Olaf is of the Vanir, the rulers and warrior class of Vanaheim, and as such he has some of the Vanir's martial skills and beauty. Former ''Governor of Vanaheim'' (-1M, -1A, +2I, +4D) – As the Governor of Vanaheim Olaf spentmost of his time negotiating with the various factions within the All Thing. This has led to a well developed skill for politics but a level of disconnect from the day to day government of Vanaheim. Former Admiral (+4M, +2A, +2C, can command Naval Battles, +1 Naval Morale)- Governor Olaf was once a officer in the Imperial Navy and rose to the rank of Admiral before retiring to lead his house after his fathers death. The skills and reputation that he developed in this time have served him well as Governor of Vanaheim. Master Politician (-1M, -1A, +3I, +5D, +1 Civilian Morale)- Governor Olaf is a masterful politician who has managed to maintain his leadership of Vanaheim for over fifty years despite the sheer number of different factions and nobles that he needs the support of to maintain power. He is skilled in all aspects of politics from espionage and back-room deals to public speeches. Good Judge of Character (+2I, +2D)- Governor Olaf has always been able to determine the basic character of anyone he meets within a few minutes. This skill has proven to be useful in both determining who he can trust and on the negotiating table. Experienced Governor (+1I, +4A, +2D)- Governor Olaf ruled Vanaheim for nearly two hundred years, a surprising feat given its method of government. In this time he has been forced to develop his administrative skills significantly, though you would not classify them as anything above mediocre. Governor Olaf Ingolfsson of is the head of one of the Ducal families of Vanaheim and was born and bred for leadership. In his youth he joined the Imperial Navy after graduating from the Vanir Naval Academy with high marks and worked his way up the rates at a respectable but not amazing rate. At the age of one hundred and ten he was promoted to Admiral and put in charge of the Imperial Navy detachment stationed at Vanaheim, much of which is built and manned by the people of Vanaheim. He remained in this post for a mere decade before retiring on the death of his father to take up the position of the Duke of House Ingolfsson. Over the next two decades he proved to be a highly skilled politician and managed to wrest the position of Governor from the latest in a line of compromise candidates. Governor Olaf was the first Governor of Vanaheim to hold the position for over a decade in five hundred years and has not loosened his grip on the reins of power in the fifty years of his rule. This is despite the fact that he has not proven to be a very good administrator and that there have been several avoidable economic issues since he took the post of Governor. By the end of the Warp Storm around the Imperial Trust Governor Olaf was still in command of Vanaheim, despite being far more progressive then the majority of the Vanir and having close ties with Avernus, which has become Vanaheim's new rivals in the Imperial Trust. However his political position is far less stable then it once was, and every scandal has the potential of toppling him, no matter how minor. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Imperial Trust Characters